


Saved by the Speed?

by stratataisen



Category: New X-Men: Academy X, Young Avengers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratataisen/pseuds/stratataisen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little series of Speed/Anole fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saved by the Speed?

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I actually forgot I wrote these. XD It's amazing what one finds shifting through old stuff. LOL  
> Disclaimer: I don't own either series or characters.

Victor always thought he had relatively good luck.  So when he found himself with a baseball flying towards his face, he started to wish that good luck would kick in.

“God, you are so lucky you have me to get you out of trouble.” 

Victor blinked at the lack of get his face smashed in with a baseball.  “Tommy?”

“Who else would want to save that cute ass of yours?” Tommy snickered, tossing the ball up and down in his hand.  The same ball that only seconds ago was about to become rather acquainted with his boyfriend’s face. 

“Thanks for that then.”  Victor gave Tommy a quick peck on the lips.

Tommy just smirked. “Sure. No problem. But now you owe me” 

The reptilian mutant narrowed his eye.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” 

The green skinned teen eyed his boyfriend with suspicion. “Where you the one who-?”

Tommy fringed an appalled look at the idea. “Are you suggesting that **_I_** threw the ball at you, Viccy! How could you say such a thing!” 

Victor gave him a look that said ‘Because I know you, Tommy’. Sighing he continued.  “So what is it that you want?”

The silver haired teen smirked again, only wider this time. 

Victor put his hand to his face.  “Is that all you ever think about?”

“Pretty much.” 

“So you threw the ball at me so you could save me from it, just because you’re horny?”

“Pretty much.” 

“Oh look, you just confessed to it.  That makes the favor null and void.”  Victor started to walk away.

“Hey, wait! That’s not fair!”


	2. Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own either series or the characters.

Sweat dripped off of Tommy as he kissed the green skinned mutant beneath him. He moved his lips from Anole’s, dragging them down the smooth jaw line to the curve of his neck. 

A moan was drawn out from the Victor when Tommy started nibbling around the neck area. He felt those lips move lower to his chest and whimpered when they started to tease a nipple.

Tommy released the nub from his teeth to smirk. “My, aren’t we vocal tonight.”

Victor gave him a halfhearted glare, which was thwarted by a movement of Tommy’s tongue over his other nipple. A shiver went down his spine as those lips continued their path down Victor’s abdomen, stopping at the bellybutton. He held his breath.

The silver-haired teen gave Victor a teasing smirk. “Do you want me to stop?”

Victor let his breath out in a growl. He was about to say what a stupid tease his boyfriend was when Tommy swallow and he screamed.


	3. In the Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own either series or the characters.

Victor took a deep breath; he was finally going to confess to Tommy his feelings for him.  He was still afraid at how the other boy might react, just because his twin was gay didn’t mean that he felt the same way about other guys. Taking another deep breath he walked up to the silver haired speedster. “Um, T-tommy?”

Tommy turned around on the heel of his foot. “Yeah?  Did you want some thing?”

Victor lowered his head to hide the blush forming on his cheeks. “Well, I-I just wanted to tell you-!!” His eyes widened as soft lips pressed against his own.

Tommy pulled back, softly smirking.

Victor looked him in the eye and saw his own feelings being echoed back to him through Tommy’s.  “You mean you-?”

“Yeah.  I do.”

He smiled and leaned for another kiss.

\--------later on that evening-----

“By the way Tommy, how did you know what I was going to say?”

“Eh, I just know when people love me.” Tommy smirked when he saw his new boyfriend’s eyes roll. “Well, there that and the fact that your friends ratted you out also helped too.”

“……THEY WHAT!?”


End file.
